YGO: Cowboy Casanova
by WolfHEARTSYami
Summary: Serenity Wheeler spies Seto Kaiba at a school dance, standing all alone. Can she get up the courage to ask him to dance? A song fic written along to the lyrics of Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.


She watched him from the corner of her eye. The smirk on his face was always imprinted there, every day of every year, and today was no different. He had the coldest of hearts. No powerful flame could break through the barrier, not even the power of friendship. The only way to get in was if you had an easy pass. But even if you such a pass, as one small black-haired boy did, it was very easy to get caught between the barriers and never leave. As scary as that sounded, she wished for a pass, she wished she could get between the barriers like the black-hair boy did. She was being silly though, as she constantly told herself, she couldn't love him and he wouldn't love her. She had to find someone else; the problem was…he had already infected her.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free..._

Serenity raised her head as the song began to play over the speakers. Fingering the small flower on her wrist, she took one step toward him and the small black-haired boy. She could help it, she was addicted. He was her brand of heroin. (A/N: Twilight Reference XD) She wanted him. She needed him. She couldn't escape the lust she held for him. She reached a finger out to touch his arm, just one finger to his skin and she could live through the next month.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug,  
You get addicted to his love,  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down,  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch..._

He dropped the black-haired boy's hand and made his way stiffly toward the refreshments, just out of her reach. She breathed in a sigh, it was just not meant to be. As she breathed out she felt the scratchy-ness in her throat, parched. She was parched. But not for water, for him.

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova,  
Leaning up against the record machine,  
Looks like a cool drink of water,  
But he's candy-coated misery..._

His blue-eyes blazed when someone neared him. He clearly didn't want to there, watching his younger brother get passed up, for older muscled guys. A devil. He was a devil, she decided, a devil for making her feel this way towards him. He was too old for her, and Joey would probably get himself killed if he found out. The light was starting to fade behind the trees as the decorated gym glowed with old Christmas lights.

_He's the devil in disguise,  
A snake with blue eyes,  
And he only comes out at night,  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight,  
You better run for your life..._

Serenity knew she needed someone else. She spotted the young black-haired boy and started toward him, if she couldn't have the original she'd settle for some of his DNA at the least. But as she asked the boy to dance, and his eyes lit up with joy, she knew she wasn't disguising her feelings to herself. She couldn't get away from her true original love.

_I see that look on your face,  
You ain't hearing what I say,  
So I'll say it again,  
'Cause I know where you been,  
And I know how it ends,  
You can't get away..._

She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The cold blue icicles. They were starring at her, waiting for her to make a mistake. Serenity didn't like the attention, the pressure of upsetting the little black-haired boy, of upsetting him, Seto. But then they turned his eyes. The icicles melted just a bit and gave a small smile almost. And that's when she made her mistake. She released the hands of the black-haired boy and made her way swiftly over toward Seto, only to see he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at a blonde boy in the back. A blonde boy, whom just happened to be a legend at children's card games. A blonde boy named Yugi.

_Don't even look in his eyes,  
He'll tell you nothing but lies,  
And you wanna believe,  
But you won't be deceived,  
If you listen to me,  
And take my advice..._

The small black-haired boy looked at her, hurt in his eyes. He understood he been used. Serenity bit her lip, she hadn't wanted to make him upset, but she was far too upset herself to try and comfort him. Seto hadn't wanted her, he wanted Yugi. Yugi, whom had come to pick her up. It was far later than Serenity had thought; the moon was high in the sky. It was time for her to go home and she hadn't gained a thing, only lost a small friendship she could have had with the black-haired boy. Why didn't she take her own advice and just forget him?

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova,  
Leaning up against the record machine,  
Looks like a cool drink of water,  
But he's candy-coated misery..._

_  
He's the devil in disguise,  
A snake with blue eyes,  
And he only comes out at night,  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight,  
You better run for your life..._

Serenity held back her tears; Yugi was close to her now, making motions of going home. And then, that was all Serenity wanted to do, go home. She had lost her chance, Seto wasn't hers. She thought he wanted her, but all he wanted was what he could buy. He could buy her love, Serenity would have put it on sale for him, but she wasn't rare or special or worth anything. She was just Serenity, Joey's little sister. She was no one.

_Run, run away,  
Don't let him mess with your mind,  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear,  
He'll break your heart,  
It's just a matter of time,  
But just remember..._

Serenity walked out quickly and quietly, her arm around Yugi. He asked her if anything was wrong, she just shook her head and listened as the song grew fainter and fainter. Gently humming the rest to heal her broken heart, Serenity added the last sentence of the song:

_Oh you better run for your life..._

And wasn't that what she was doing, running from her lover, her life…


End file.
